


Like a Lost Puppy

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Porn, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, femTavros, subDave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic in which femTavros dominates and Dave loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lost Puppy

When he thought back on it, he really should have seen all the signs. Maybe.

Tavros was his sunshine, his beam of glee, his absolute pinnacle of all things cinnamon-scented and bashfully sassy. He knew her like the back of his hand, could tell when she was nervous and putting on a facade of confidence, always knew when she was close to tears or vibrating in excitement. Dave thought her to be an open book, but in the recent months, things became a tad sketchier than he would have preferred. 

It started with impromptu shopping sprees, normally to lingerie joints in the mall or outlets; of course, Dave did not mind in the slightest. If his girlsprit wanted to sport something tighter and lacier than what she normally donned, who was he to complain? Her curvy body fit snug and sexy in the articles that she plucked up, and Dave could only provide supportive thumbs-up, for his vocal chords shriveled in aroused anticipation when he imagined her actually wearing them.

But those spontaneous days of shopping, of eager pulls of his hand towards thongs and push-up bras were soon joined by garters and the occasional pair of fishnet stockings, added with collars and leashes. Dave, despite his intrigue, never questioned the secretive nature of the latter things; Tavros made a point not to keep them in a place of easy access, like the rest of her items, and Dave assumed she would spill a confession of a desire for domination by her lover soon enough. He couldn’t rush her, especially not when she purchased startlingly large paddles with words cut out of them, or links for wrists that had suction cups on them to aid in shower sex. Truthfully, it was becoming difficult not to suspect that she may be using those items with someone else; she hadn’t spoken of a kismesis, but it did not seem like Tavros to cheat. He could not figure out if he was angry or concerned - if she truly was cheating on him, she would have taken extra care to hide the evidence, wouldn’t she?

At last, the culmination of quiet contemplation and rising suspicion came about, and he confronted her with frustration and anger waving just below the surface. Tavros, finding his near-outburst that of hilarity, assured him that she was not inclined in the slightest to venture out in red relationship with anyone else; in fact, those items had not even been taken out of the packaging. With a crimson face, he inquired as to why she bought all those things if she had no intention of using them.

"I do plan to use them," She snorted in laughter, "On you."

When his dumbfounded expression did not alleviate, she explained that she often had fantasies of power, but due to their sex being rather vanilla in all the three sweeps they had been together, she found it too difficult to bring up the subject so casually. She was caught, however, Tavros did little to hide, “I just wanted to, uh, you know. Experiment a little. Or a lot.”

It seemed so daunting and nervewracking at the time, but it only made sense when he thought back on it. Still, the reflection and inward regrets over his own stupidity did nothing to quell the quivering of expectation in his stomach. His darling was dressing in just the other room, stating that she had a new outfit to try on. As she had ordered just a few minutes before, Dave sat obediently on the couch, a brown collar snug around his neck and a pair of black boxer briefs covering him up. Goosebumps bloomed on his arms and legs, and he shivered once when he heard the door of their bedroom open. She was coming out; his sunshine, his beam of glee, his absolute pinnacle of all things cinnamon-scented and bashfully sassy sauntered out with a kind of confidence he knew she reserved specifically for their sessions.

Dave swallowed thickly, then dipped his head and muttered, “Goddamn, you look gorgeous, Tav.”

Tavros, with a furrow of her brows, stared down at the human directing profanity and a compliment her way. She dressed a bit simply this time around, opting just for a black thong with a matching bra, a silver necklace bearing her symbol curving against her cleavage. The thong did little to conceal her unsheathed bulge, as it pressed hard against the fabric and writhed in irritation, the tip of it threatening to slip out. And, much to Dave’s excitement, her feet were covered in six inch platform heels the color of the night sky. He couldn’t imagine how she managed to walk in them; she was clumsy in just flats or sneakers, heels seemed impossible to wear. In their previous sessions, she opted for flatter shoes, if any; he didn’t mind, considering that he rarely looked below her waist to begin with.

She felt particularly lovely in this outfit - the heels added to her meager height, it boosted her blooming sense of power and domination. Inwardly, she thought she could take on anyone in this state, and it made no outward difference that Dave looked absolutely tongue-tied when she beckoned him forward with a curl of her index finger. 

He scrambled to meet her silent demand, still towering over her when he stood straight, but she was not deterred. Instead, Tavros smoothed a hand over his chest, remarking quietly that her puppy always looked so cute in her color. “Why don’t you get on your, knees, hm, Puppy?” She questioned, “You look much better that way.”

With a quick nod, Dave fell to his knees before her, his arms twitching at his sides in clear desire to touch. He wanted to scale the pads of his fingers over her supple thighs and the inward curve of her waist, against the clasp of her bra to tear it off and force his teeth and tongue against any expanse of her skin. He gulped and sighed shakily in pleasure when she ran her claws through his hair, only to grab his tresses and force pressure against his scalp. She accused him of something, he was too far gone to tell what it was, and he was suddenly forced down. A high pitched voice barked an order, one he made out to be to kiss her shoes and beg for forgiveness, both actions he would indulge in until the ending of the world if it meant he could continue to feel the sharp glare of her eyes.

"I’m sorry, ma’am," He whispered, his lips placing delicate kisses to the heel of her shoe and the side of it, even licking up towards her ankle when directed to do so. It was groveling in its purest form; he, a man of cockiness and normal arrogance, was licking the shining shoe of the woman he loved without so much as a second thought. It only felt right; her foot was angled perfectly in it, the latex of her heel gleaming even in the dim light of their living room. Her heels elevated her from his queen to his goddess, and he would kiss her shoes forever if it meant she ruled over him. He assumed that no matter of touching or groping on his part could amount to the surge of arousal from power, but he liked to entertain the thought that his hands were more skilled than his love of submitting to her. His member twitched in the restraint of his boxer briefs; she was everything and he was nothing, just the way he liked it.

The troll woman took hold of his leash, and with one sharp jerk, had Dave to his feet again. Her smile, tender but not satisfied, plastered itself onto her face as she hooked a clawed finger of her free hand onto the hem of his boxer briefs. “Come along, Puppy,” Tavros turned, her hips swaying with every step as she made her way to their bedroom, “Let’s see how good of a boy, you really can be.”

A grin of his own spread like wildfire onto his pink lips as he followed her, “Yes, ma’am.”

She was never one to take her time when she knew what she wanted. Dave watched in almost childish glee as he was ordered to undress both himself and his mistress. Only the swiftest hands could satisfy her, and Dave had to learn the hard way that taking his time would result only in a hard spanking over the kitchen table, a consequence he always pretended to hate. Honestly, he adored how condescending she could be, how she insulted his size and length and growled that he had better do as she pleased the next time, or she would find sex elsewhere. 

With her bra and thong, as expensive as both items were, thrown haphazardly off to the side, he looked over her as if seeing her for the first time. Tavros, noting that he was growing too affectionate for her tastes, harshly bit at his jaw to snap him out of his sweet stupor. The tenderness he clearly displayed was useful elsewhere; for now, she wished to see him mewl for her, to see him writhe in pain-induced pleasure, to grin when he groaned out her name with a rough, husky voice. 

When he stood naked before her, his pale, freckled skin exposed to her scrutinizing gaze, he felt his length grow harder with every stare. She had this way of tense silence that made him squirm and want to shrink away from her glowers; his mistress was intimidating and he loved it. “Lay down,” Her hand gestured to their shared bed, the furniture neat and tidy, “And, ah, stroke yourself for me.” 

Dave Strider was a grown man, but even he felt mildly embarrassed by the command. Still, he adhered to it, plopping down onto the bed with a quiet creak as he first palmed his hardening cock and watched the flash of hungry sensuality in her eyes. He figured that his little show would do better to sate her should he douse himself in lube, and he released himself to blunder through their nightstand for lubrication. The purr emanating from her chest was encouragement enough, and Dave spread his legs, balls and cock bared to her as he slicked his palm with lube and stroked once more. 

A red gaze locked on hers, shallow breaths of pleasure mixing with the bites of whimpers that were becoming difficult to conceal. “Please, Mistress,” If self control wasn’t strung so taut between the two of them, surely he would be punished for his cheeky smile, “Just take me.” 

Heeled feet scuffled over to Dave, her hand pushing his chest down forcefully onto the bed as a sticky hand clasped onto her ass. He squeezed and snorted at the squeak of pleasure, but found that he made a similar noise when a smaller hand gripped his length to direct him towards a waiting nook. Tavros, with a lick to his jaw, mumbled against his skin that he was still her puppy. He bit his lip and nodded foolishly. 

She gave no warning when she pressed his cock inside, much to Dave’s mild surprise; he felt his tip be engulfed by squeezing heat, despite her legs spreading open and eagerly. It was like this that he could be his most vulnerable; writhing to get a good angle, face flushed and sweaty, brows furrowed in concentration for produced ecstasy for both parties. She purred a ‘good boy’ at his deliberate motions, feeling the buck of his hips when she growled for him to. It was blinding and delicious how eagerly he pleased her, how quick Dave was to keep her happy and satisfied. With a lean of her body, Tavros planted a soft kiss to his lips, harshly slamming down on his length and watching him writhe in surprised sexual gratification. Her hands, small and clawed, curled against his shoulders for leverage as his larger ones gripped her hips and ass, though he never led her. As with everything else, Tavros gave silent cues and soft body language for what she wanted, and Dave simply followed her orders with a curve of his back and a pant on his lips. 

It did not take long for Dave to fumble for a warning of release; she was always able to push him to the edge, and, thankfully, she did not yank him back as she was known to do. Instead, her slits of pupils focused on his, and a tiny nod worked its way out as Tavros’s claws left short, though angrily red, marks on his skin. He growled at the pain but loved the tingling afterwards, his protests marked short when she forced her mouth on his and her tongue through his lips. Her aggressive nature only pulled out mewls and whines from the human man, and he, with a short keening sound, announced his release as he spilled hot white in her brown-tinged nook. 

Not lasting long soon after, she rolled her hips through his orgasm and lured out her own as she watched in soft fondness as Dave groaned out her name. She followed suit, moaning faint whispers against his lips as the climax of their session dripped genetic material against her thighs and his length. Initially, Tavros made no moves to remove him yet, her legs trembling as she felt his lips plant kisses to her neck and shoulder. 

With a lick of her lips, she murmured, “What a good puppy.” 


End file.
